


Lady Lya in the Tower

by Galatic_Swag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatic_Swag/pseuds/Galatic_Swag
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happened to Lyanna based on cannon sources.============================•This is not for people who ship Lyanna with Robert or Rhaegar in a romantic way especially show only  people.•Please do not read this if it would bring up horrible memories for you.(if you were every groomed as a young teen,etc)•I will of course put trigger warning on the chapters that have anything bad or uncomfortable in them.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. “A Stag’s Letter”

**Lyanna** lets the silver ribbon and hair slide threw her fingers as she braids one side of her hair as she looks at her little brother laying on the bed throwing a cracked leather ball in the air threw the looking glass as she smirks softly. "When did the bird say Ned would arrive?"she asks Benjen since she could remember if it was today or in a moons turn. "Uhm...today I think"he says not sounding sure as he stops throwing the ball, his face becoming all scrunched up she couldn't help but laugh. "I'll go ask father when I am done then"she says stifling her laughter her brother making a face at her before returning to throw the cracked leather ball.Once she was done, she swiftly gets to her feet exiting the room her boots making a clacking sound as she does.

When she was passing threw the covered bridge from the armoury to the great keep to find her father she hears commotion from the stables so she stops in her tracks and goes to the window to see what the fuss was about in the distance she could see a horse rearing as stable boys try to get the spooked horse under control but closer walking across the courtyard was her dear brother who's face was solemn as ever at a distance , a big grin forms on her lips faltering a bit as she notices the letter in his hand and then the uncertain dutiful look on his face as he walks in to the great keep.

She fidgets with one of her braids nervously hoping it was just something such as Lord Arryn wanting to speak with her father over some issue but she makes her way to the great hall anyway, where she knew they would be.As she pushes over the door she sees her father sitting in the lords chair the letter open in his hand with Ned whispering something to him until they see her walking down the middle aisle between baron tables only being adorned with flickering candles. "Come here, child"her fathers says his voice gruff which was normal, it generally didn't mean anything bad but she still felt uneasy she couldn't explain why as she sits in front of him one knee drawn to her chin as she waits for him to begin as she fidgets with her braid.Her father gives her a pointed look which causes her to straighten her posture he then speaks. "You are to be married to your brothers friend Lord Robert Baratheon when you are of age." She looks between them, they couldn't be serious she thinks but from their expressions she knew their was no jest to her dismay and annoyance. "But father you can't possibly want me t~" she begins to say but her father cuts her off "It's decided Lyanna and from what Ned has told me of his friend he would be a good husband to you."

She slums down in her seat sullenly as she fidgets with her braids as she looks down at the table scattered with letters and old musty books.She hears the scape of boots on the rough stone and suddenly Ned was standing beside her and offers his arm "come little sister"he says softly and kindly, she reluctantly takes his arm and they walk from the hall together in silence.

Later as the moon came up she sneaked into Ned's room after listening at the door momentarily.She comes in to see Ned shirtless as he pulls off his boots. He chuckle softly "you can't be sneaking in, we aren't little anymore" but his face becomes serious as he sees hers. "You didn't tell father that my...new husband would not keep to one bed, did you?"she asks him as she folds her arms across her chest. "Lya.."he says putting down his boot but she continues "I heard he has gotten a child on some girl in the Vale." Her brother looks down with a sigh before he gets up to his feet and gently takes her hands in his "What..Robert has done before the betrothal is of no matter, he is a good human and true...who will love you with all his heart." She smiles weakly at that "Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a mans nature" she says looking him in the eyes as she gently pulls her hands from his.


	2. “Wind kissed cheeks”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that in cannon they all stay in a tent outside not in the castle, sorry 😅🤦🏻♀️

Her brother Brandon had meet Benjen, her and a few household guards on the kings road his hair a mess from the spring breeze with strange bruises along his neck.It took the weeks to make the journey which she did not mind at all, she loved the new flowers and the space it gave to spare with Benjen unnoticed or Brandon just pretended not too which was most likely from teasing comments he made to Benjen as they road. "Don't tease him Brandon he's not....that bad"she says defending her little brother but also teasing with a soft smirk on her lips.

They stopped on a small ridge with the spring wind kissing their faces and tangling their hair as they gaze up at the monstrous castle from the stories but it didn't seem to scary to Lyanna especially with the colourful tents and flags of different houses cracking in the spring time wind. "The last person to reach Harrenhal smells as bad as a Wildling!"she challenges kicking her feet into her horse getting a head start on her brothers and the guards. Brandon curses and Ben complains that it wasn't fair before they chase after her. Brandon was catching up too quick for her liking with a stupid grin on his face, she gives her horse another kick as she smells the sweet sent of grass and bark as she catapults her horse forward into a gallop.When they come closer they hear laughter and trumpets along with the smell of roasting meat. People dive out the way of the bounding wolves, cursing them for stupid fools.

Unfortunately Brandon gets in just ahead of her but at least she wasn't last like poor Ben. She dismounts from her horse with a breathless chuckle her hair a tangle of wind and leaves. She looks around as she hands her reigns to a stable boy, the courtyard was buzzing with people including the Dornish Princess and her ladies in waiting who blush as knights came up to ask for their favours, it seemed a bit silly to Lyanna since the luck of a ladies ribbon has not to do with the skills needed for jousting. Lyanna looks away to see her brother and...Robert coming into the courtyard it seemed they had arrived before them. She pushes away her reluctance to meet her intended and runs to her dear Ned and gives him a tight hug which he returns gladly. "It's good to see you, big brother"she says with a smile. "It's good to see you too Lya" before they pull away. "She's just like you described Ned"her intended says in awe as he looks her up and down, Lyanna looks at her intended who towers over her in stature, he was a handsome, strong man she supposed but she misliked the way he looked at her. He took her silence as being tongue tied and shy, he laughs loudly "aww it's alright, I don't bite"he says like she was a child but before she could yell at him Benjen comes with the steward to show them to their rooms.

After they were all settled in she found an excuse to leave, not able to stand being in the same room as Robert without yelling at him for any longer. She walks threw the tents not really having a destination, she picks up a tourney sword that had been forgotten by a squire, she does a few slashing and stabbing motions, Robert wouldn't dare treat me like a stupid doll if I had a sword she thinks resentfully.She hears grunts and a cry for help not too far of in the field beside the bank, Lyanna picks up her skirts with one hand and holds the blade in the other as she runs threw a couple of rows of tents into the field to see a four people.

One was on the floor a tiny boy in a shirt with bronze scales on it with a leathern shield on his back in the dirt being attacked by three boys who looked to be squires only a year or so older than her. "You're a stupid fucking frog eater, you know that?!"one of the boys says as he kicks the bloodied boy hard in the stomach. He's a crannogman she realises and rushes forward, sword raised in defence of her fathers man as the little crannogman tries to rise just to be shoved down. "That's my fathers man you're kicking!"she howls in fury and they...laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world "go home girl before you hurt yourself!"his tone mocking and dismissive. "I'm not the one that's going to get hurt!"she says threw gritted teeth before she attacks the three squires in a flurry of anger .They were clumsy cravens so it was easy to drive them off the poor bloodied boy they even drop the boys three-pronged spear.

She runs her hand threw her hair as she lowers the tourney blade while she catches her breath.She looks down at the bloodied crannogman as he clumsy rises to his feet, she picks up his spear and hands it to him. "Do you need help walking?, come with me I'll get you patched up"she says kindly her anger dissipating. "I'll be fine, my lady"he says stubbornly but she was more stubborn and manages to convince him to come with her despite his grievances.


	3. “A Spring Feast”

It took them awhile to get back to the castle since he absolutely refused to let her help him until they reached the stairs, then he conceded to leaning on her for support as she helps him up the stone steps.She opens the door to her room that she shared with Benjen just a crack to see that all her brothers are there but thankfully Robert isn't so she pushes it open fully and helps the injured Howland inside. "Who's he?" Brandon asks raising a bushy brown eyebrow as he pushes himself up from where he had been leaning against the wall to get a better look at Howland. She looked at her other brothers, Ned's grey eyes looked concerned as he stands beside Brandon but Benjen's were just curious. She looks back at Brandon "His name is Howland Reed, he is one of our fathers banner men, he was attacked by squires"she says while helping Howland down onto a stool before she goes to fetch her skin of water and a bundle of linens.

Her brothers one by one introduced themselves to the crannogman as she begins to tend to his wounds. Howland did put on a brave face while he gets to know her brothers but she could feel how he winces every time she pours the water on his wounds or accidentally pulls too hard on the linen. "Theirs a feast tonight, you should come"she says once she was finished patching him up, she gets up to her feet and rubs the blood off on her dark grey dress. "No, I shouldn't..I~"he begins to say but she interrupts him putting her hands on her small hips "You have every right to go, you are high born and besides it will do you no good to get your wounds all infected just because you're being stupid and proud" she says looking him dead in his moss green eyes, she smiles as he relents with a soft sigh and a nod.She gives Benjen a look and immediately knows what she meant and goes to fetch Howland some clean clothes for the feast.

Lyanna gets dressed into a light blue velvet dress since she had rubbed blood off on her grey one and brushes out the tangles from her hair which takes ages even with Benjens help after he gets bored of waiting.It was just before nightfall when the feast begins, they go to their table that was almost full with their brothers, Howland and their sword swords already.The first course was a delicious chicken broth that they ate with sweet summer wine, once everyone was almost done with their broth the crowned Prince walks out to the centre of the hall with his silver stringed harp.He is quite elegant and...sad she thinks as she watches the Prince as he begins to sing. It was just a silly song but tears filled her eyes, she knuckles them away but more filled her eyes as he continued and her little brother noticed. He chuckles "I never thought I'd see you cry over a song" amusement gleamed in his eyes, she scowls at that.She pours her half empty cup over his head "I'm not crying over the stupid song....it's..it's the onions"she hisses angrily, slamming her cup down on the table and slouches down in her seat, folding her arms across her chest.Brandon laughs at the both of them which makes her cheeks flush. Benjen makes a face whipping the wine from his face with his hand then shakes the rest of it off like a dog getting it all over Ned and her.

The Prince was soon done with his sad song to Lyanna's relief. She sits up in her set again, wiping away the last remanence of her tears as the second course of food was brought out. A few moments later a man dressed in black asks if anyone of them wanted to join the Knights watch but when all declined politely he moves on to the next table. Lyanna sips her refilled cup as she looks around the room noticing her intended engrossed in a drinking game, his cheeks flushed from his many cups of wine. Her gaze turns to the royal table, the sad Prince was talking contently with his lady wife while the King looked quite unnerved and jumpy.

She joked and talked with her brothers and Howland, refusing the few who came to ask for a dance and thankfully Robert was too preoccupied to ask. She chuckles as she notices Ned shyly looking in the direction of the Lady with the pretty laughing eyes. "Go on Ned"Brandon insists trying to encourage Ned to ask her to dance himself until he gets frustrated "Seven hells Ned, it's not that hard" he says before going to ask the Lady to dance with Ned who looked mortified and even more shy. Ned looked half a fool and half in love as he dances shyly with the Lady who seemed to like him too.

Her gaze moves away from her brother to notice the squires who attacked Howland, one served a pitchfork knight, the other a porcupine knight and the last a knight with twin towers on his breast. "Hey, those are the boys who attacked Howland"she says pointing them out to her remaining brothers, Ben pipes up "I could find you a horse, and some armour that might fit"looking at the crannogman with his blue ish grey eyes. Howland thanks Ben but does not agree to the plan, both Lyanna and Ben look at one another but go back to their meal and finish it and leave shortly after a bit tipsy but Lyanna has a plan...


	4. “Scheming Wolves”

They slip out of the hall into the chilly air of thecorridor that was only occupied by a women and a man with golden hair who are kissing pressed up against a wall clearly not expecting anyone to leave the feast early, they jump apart startled by the sound of their foot steps.Lyanna mumbles an apology before she grabs Benjens wrist since he was staring too with his mouth half openand drags him away to their room.

"I think the women was the Hands daughter” he says as he picks up his ball and throws it up once before looking back at Lyanna. "Never mind that, we need to avenge Howland by ourselves since Howland doesn't want to do it himself...don't give me that look, you said you could find armour and a horse"she says walking over to him. "I'm only ten and three and your a girl how do you think either of us could pass for a knight?"he says, she gives him a glare "So what if I'm a girl?, they won't be able to tell under the armour and besides I'm only a little shorter than Ned,"she says as she paces up and down their room fidgeting with her hair. "I can ride better than most of them and besides the knights I want to go up against aren't exactly Ser Arthur or Ser Barristan.."she says turning to face him, stopping in her tracks. "I suppose that's true, so let's do it"he says placing down his ball. "Ok, you grab the horse and amour, I'll do the rest..meet...at the gods wood after"she says grabbing a plain cloak, wrapping it around her slim shoulders. No one would be at the gods wood since their in the south so she thought it would be the safest option. Benjen nods before grabbing his own cloak and leaves.

She takes a deep breath, going threw what she knew of this castle from what the steward had said as she pulls her hood over till it left her solemn long face in shadow.After awhile she found the room she was after but before she could lean down to the keyhole to check if someone was inside, she hears the clank of metal footsteps "What are you doing here all alone?,my lady"a mans voice asks, she turns to see the sword of the morning in his snow white armour he looked the image of the girl Ned had danced with. Play stupid, what's sometimes he would believe? she thinks her mind racing "I was trying to find my room but I fear I may have gotten lost"lies putting on her best innocent face that worked on the guards at Winterfell as she pulls down her hood to reveal her face. "Well that's the stewards room, what is your name?, my lady"he asks, even in the dim light she could see that he didn't believe her fully. "Lyanna Stark"she says honestly with a nervous smile. He hums softly as he thinks his brows furrowed "Yes, I know where your room is, I'll see you to it"he says offering his arm and she takes it. "Thank you,Ser" she says as politely and graciously as she could muster while curing him in her thoughts.He escorts her back to her room past the hall, the pair were gone and she hears applause from the hall she mumbles another thanks once they reach her door and she goes inside.

Lyanna waits an hour or so before she sneaks back out and up to the stewards room without being noticed this time. She crouches down to look in the keyhole only seeing a flicking candle but no steward. She quickly moves inside, closing the door behind her and rushes over to the desk that was filled with books and scrolls. She picks up one that looked right at a glance "..the King is unfit to rule, the Prince is better..."she reads quietly but then swiftly moves on, shuffling threw the scrolls till she found what she needed. She grabs the stewards quill and ink to sign herself as a mystery knight before she quickly puts everything back to the way it was before she walks quickly to the gods wood, stopping herself from running in case anyone saw her and questioned her on it.

When she reaches the gods wood, she was breathless, she finds her brother sitting on one of the lower branches of the heart tree with the horse tied up underneath, the armour piled on his cloak below him and a plain shield is leaning beside it. "Sorry I took so long, I was almost caught"she says as she crouches down to examine the mismatched armour that seemed to be her size.Her brother jumps down beside her "It's alright, I only arrived a bit before you"he says then turns around putting his hand over his eyes. "Try it on"he says, she chuckles softly with a nod even though he couldn't see it. She removes her cloak hanging it over a branch then removes her blue dress, she shivers as goose pimples cover her arms and she slips out of her shoes. She then puts on the ice cold pieces of armour only struggling with a few of the straps that she gets Benjen to fix before she takes out her hair from underneath. "Well it fits anyway"she says walking around a bit to see what it was like, it was uncomfortable yes but not so bad. Benjen undoes the straps she struggled with before turning around so she could take it off fully and put back on her shoes and dress.

She frowns slightly and goes to pick up the shield as her brother turns to look at her. "What should we put on it?" she asks as she tries to think of what might look good on it. "Uhm..maybe a weirwood"he says as he takes small pig bladder sacks of paint out of his pockets along with a worn brush. "..with a smiling face "she says with a chuckle at the silly image she imagined. They sit down on the grass as she does her best to paint it, she wasn't that good but it would do the job and besides they were both too tired to try and improve it. They hide the armour and shield in the blood red leaves above before they sneak back to their room and immediately fall asleep from exhaustion.


	5. “She hated waiting..”

Lyanna yelps and jumps from her bed soaked to the rumbling laughter of Brandon who had an empty bucket in his hands. "You stupid!"she howls, striding over to her brother and strikes him across the chest which only makes him laugh more which made her furious as she pushes her long hair away from her face, scowling. Her brother chocks back his laughter and says "Get dressed...,The tourney is about to start without you."his hand resting on her shoulder, she swats it away. Her brother pretends dramatically to he hurt by the gesture as he leaves the room. Once the door was shut again she could hear him laugh once more. She huffs softly as she kneels down to fetch a dress and some smallclothes from her chest. She supposed that she would have to finish her plan tomorrow since she would have no time to get into the armour now.

She dressed quickly, combing her fingers threw her drenched hair before tying it back with a ribbon before she races down the stone steps to reach her eldest brother at the bottom step. "You're an arse, you know that?"she says as they walk to the stands side by side. "I know"he says with a wicked grin.The first tilt was just done when they sat down in their seats, she noticed a few of the Lords and Ladies looking scornfully at her lateness and appearance before quickly looking away like they hadn't just stared at her. She rolls her eyes as she looks on to the second tilt watching for the men the squires served.After an hour or so with no sign of them she slumps down in her chair and fidgets with still half damp hair. 

Waiting..waiting...waiting for any sign of the knights she wanted.She glances around at the other lords and ladies who all seems to be enjoying the jousting or at least they pretended too. She saw the golden haired girl from last night who was just as beautiful in daylight as she has been, sitting there demurely like the other ladies then their was the lady with the laughing eyes who seemed to be one of Princess Elia's ladies in waiting, she hadn't noticed that when she had arrived. Lyanna's turn back to the jousting to see that nothing of importance had happened. When she was just about ready to leave the porcupine knight rides into the lists. She sits up in her seat and watches for any faults in his form and their were a few she could see despite him knocking the other knight from his horse.

The next morning...

Benjen had to stand on his tippy toes to lift the roughspun hood over her armoured head. "Thank you, Ben"she says the helm making her sound a bit funny causing Benjen to chuckle. "I'll be waiting with the horse and lance for when you need it" he says as he untied the stolen horse. She nods picking up her shield but making sure it is hidden by the roughspun cloak as she makes her way threw the grounds, she sees dancers dancing merrily and hears singers singing songs she did not know well or ones she had never heard before.She makes her way her way to where the common folk are gathering to see the joust, she stands just behind the first row ish of people placing the shield between her mismatched legs.

As it began to start properly a slip of a girl no older than herself, beside her keeps going on her toes trying to see someone. "Where's the handsome Kingsguard with the golden hair?"she whines a bit, clearly disappointed. Lyanna looks down at the girl who was only a head shorter than her and says in the deepest voice she could "Maybe the King sent him away." The girl nods pouting just a bit before they both look back as the first two collide with each other.She watches intently, seeing both the pitchfork and the two tower knight win their respective tilts. She counted two faults on both, she waits for the next tilt to be over while tapping her fingers against her metal thigh before she picks up her shield and makes her way back threw the crowd to where Ben hides with her lance and stolen horse as they sunny cloudless sky becomes grey casting a shadow over the festivities.


End file.
